Phenomenon
by Shi Kami the Traitorous Knight
Summary: Harrison J Black, formerly known as Harry James Potter, has made a name for himself in the slums of Midgar after he massacred a building owned by one of Midgar's major crime lords. ShinRa takes him in due to his abilities, He then meets Zack Fair.
1. Now The Property of ShinRa

**Phenomenon**

**By: **Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy VII; those rights belong to JK Rowling and Square Enix respectively. Because we all know that the canon of both series as we know it would've been completely different. Plus some characters would've died in a more excruciatingly painful way than they did. I however do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

**Category: **Crossover

**Book(s)/Game(s): **Harry Potter/Final Fantasy VII (Crisis Core, Dirge of Cerberus, Advent Children), etc.

**Pairing(s): **I am not exactly sure as to what the pairings will be, but there shall be a lot of slash going on.

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **AU (from FFVII canon later), Blood, Character Death, Language, Lemons, Slash, Mentions of Human Experimentation, Prostitution, Rape, etc.

**Genre(s): **Action, Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, etc.

**Summary: **Harrison J Black, formerly known as Harry James Potter, has made a name for himself in the slums of Midgar after he massacred a building owned by one of Midgar's major crime lords. Being raised by his godfather, who was a former cop who held a grudge against one of the top crime bosses in the city, made sure that he was taught all that he would need to know in order to help his adopted father in taking down, and survive in this world. But in the end when he is the last one standing and he has no place else to go, ShinRa immediately takes him in due to his abilities. Meeting 13-year-old Zack Fair at the start of the SOLDIER program, he had no idea that he was in for the time of his life, and a destiny in which could decide the fate of the world he lived in.

**A/N: **Is it sad that I am using Hit Girl from Kickass as a model for Harry? I mean, did you see how that girl kicked major ass throughout that whole movie? Basically that is what Harry is going to be, and that is what catches ShinRa's attention (especially the Turks). Plus there needs to be some more Harry Potter/Final Fantasy Xovers. This is the answer to **LynnGryphon**'s challenge!

* * *

**Chapter 1: **The Pint-sized Assassin, Now the Property of ShinRa

* * *

There have been many things that Veld has seen during his lifetime and his time as the head of The Department of Administrative Research, otherwise known as the Turks. Being the literal dogs of ShinRa, guaranteed that he would see some terrible and shocking things, and he has. Looking at child sitting in the hard metal chair wrapped in chains, he could freely admit that this had to be one of the most bizarre things he has ever witnessed.

Sitting there nonchalantly as if he hadn't just single-handedly slaughtered a whole crime syndicate was an 11-year-old boy wearing a school girl uniform.

Mako green cat-like eyes stared at him and his chosen successor with no emotion at all. Shuffling the papers in the folder handed to him, he glanced over towards the tinted observation window where he knew all of his subordinates were watching the interrogation in case they needed to come in. After all, it wouldn't due for them to underestimate a child that had murdered a large number of adults more than twice his size in height and width with the precision of a trained professional.

He hadn't said a word or moved to run when they had arrived on the scene, but they weren't going to put the possibility of it being a trap out of consideration. Sitting down in the chair on the other side of the table, he took in the fact that the kid knew where he was, but doesn't seem to care as to where he was.

Men more than three times his age have wet their pants, and trembling in terror at the thought of being in the custody of the Turks. This kid hadn't even twitched, and even Two Guns had admitted to being impressed. A sentiment that was shared by the others as well, and he too could say he was as well.

Letting himself take in the child, he could understand how anyone would be skeptical about the deeds he had done. From the boy's features, you would suspect he was the son of one of the rich families of the upper plate, instead of being born and raised in the slums.

Creamy skin covered a slender yet toned body of the child. Black hair framed the right side of his face, while the strands on his left were pulled back with two rows of three silver beads, and tucked behind his ear. Delicate features, which made him all the more endearing and he could see how even those criminals could have been tricked by him while he was masquerading as a school girl. Almond-shaped eyes that were a bright exotic shade of green, a button nose, full lips that were the same shade of pink as the trees that blossomed during the spring in Wutai.

From the files he read, Veld concluded that he took after his mother than his father in looks. In his behavior, it was safe to say that he took after his father and his godfather, whom were also listed in this file. Both James Harold Potter and Sirius Orion Black were police officers, but were tied into the conspiracy which got the entire police force in the slums shut down and carted off.

James was killed in jail defending Black during a riot, but it was found out due to these files that it had been planned by some of the very people they had put away during their successful careers. Three years later, Sirius was released on his grandson's birthday, only to find that Lillian (Lily) Rose Evans-Potter, had been forced into prostitution to make a life for her and her son by the same people who framed her husband and Sirius.

Dying due to injuries after she was beaten, and then raped by a group of thugs while on her way home one day. She left her son Harrison to the recently released Sirius to raise, as there was no one left for her baby boy. Before she died, she apparently had left a request that he would make sure that her son would have the skills he would need to survive.

'_It seems that Black took that request more seriously than anyone else would have.'_

Closing the file and setting it on the table, the leader of the Turks locked his eyes on the boys slackened frame as he cleared his throat. As if coming out of a trance of sorts, the young boy blinked dazedly before he straightened up in the chair disregarding the heavy chains weighing him down. Half-lidded green eyes looked into Veld's dark orbs with an unreadable glint.

Filing that away in the back of his head for further scrutiny later, he got himself ready for the interrogation.

"I'm sure that you have an idea as to why you are here?"

Harrison knew exactly why he was here, and he couldn't care less. As soon as that bullet went between the eyes of that asshole Riddle, he hadn't given a damn what happened to him. With the destruction of the Riddle's reign over the slums, he had avenged his family and the childhood he lost due to that man's lust and greed.

Right then, the 11-year-old boy could honestly say that he could die happy right now and not regret a single thing he had done. But right now, he was being held by the infamous group known to all in the slums due to his aformentioned actions.

The Department of Administrative Research or that is what their official department was called. Anyone who had any ties to the underworld or slums, of course knew of them as the Turks.

Once upon a time, he once had a dream of joining ShinRa and becoming a Turk after reading about one of the more famous Turks like Legend or Vincent Valentine. He had dreams of becoming the best so he would be able to move his mother out of the slums, and repay her for everything she went through in order to make sure he had something to eat, wear, and a place to live. All of the things that his mother wanted, he would've gotten her and he would've made sure that she never had to raise a finger again.

Clenching his fists, he bit his lip as he felt tears starting to form in his eyes. He had avenged his mother, he had avenged his father, and he had avenged Sirius! He was free now, and he no longer felt that great weight that had always seemed to have rested on his shoulders.

On the outside he looked the same as he had since he was brought into the room, but inside he had come to realize that the first chapter of his life had been welded shut. There was no going back after this, and depending on how things went...it could be the final chapter as well. Hearing the man clear his throat, Harrison J Potter straightened up in his seat and looked him dead in the face. It seemed that the man was done reading his file, and he was most likely going to try to get more information about his past, his reasons, etc.

Mentally shaking his head, he snorted at the thought. They obviously wanted something, because if they didn't. He knew that he wouldn't have made it out of that blood soaked building alive, and relatively unharmed. Sirius had told him about ShinRa, and he had a good idea as to what may be going on here.

'_I can't be totally sure, and I don't want to put all my eggs in one basket either…for all I know they could think I have some codes to Riddle's things…which of course I do, but I won't give it to them.'_

"I'm sure that you have an idea as to why you are here? Are you aware of the opportunity that is being given to you from the _**generosity**_ of the President's heart?"

Allowing a smirk to slither onto his feminine face, the pint-sized murderer looked at the two men across from him from beneath sooty black eyelashes with amusement clearly visible in his emerald green eyes. The President of ShinRa had a heart? That was something to laugh at. Would anyone with a heart destory as much as he had with his company?

"Oh I do, but I'm not dumb enough to think that Shinra would do something like this for a slum dog…especially from one who killed one of his largest funders towards his little projects."

Sliding his gaze from the man who was obviously in charge, he then looked at the man standing to the left of him. The thinning of his lip just seemed to confirm this, but Harry didn't care. Yes, it was common knowledge to anyone who looked that Thomas Riddle was a major investor in ShinRa's projects. All projects which have sucked the life out of the people, and only gave the rich and corrupt more power to subjugate the poor.

His mother had always said that he had inherited his father's hero complex, and he had to agree.

* * *

Tseng couldn't exactly decide what to think of the boy sitting in front of them without fear whatsoever. He hadn't met anyone who was able to talk to the intimidating man that was the Turk Head, and not divert his or her eyes after being under his penetrating stare. But this boy was just proving to be more of an enigma than he had expected.

Not many people would deliberately anger ShinRa, and not care as to anything that could happen to them. He turned his black orbs onto his leader's frame as he chuckled lightly, and leaned forward as he propped his chin up on his intertwined hands.

"Yes, while that was unfortunate, he was able to get most of Riddle's fortune and so he is willing to let bygones be bygones…but he can't just let someone who was able to murder so many people run free however."

Raising an eyebrow, he got the message that Veld was trying to say. The child had somehow taken possession of some of the former crime lord's fortune, but they had no idea as to where he had tucked it away. Feeling impressed by the boy, he understood now why they were doing what they were doing. Harrison J Potter's potential was too great for them to just kill him or let him go.

Killing him would be a waste of talent, and if they let him go then he could end up being picked up by that group AVALANCHE that had been running around recently.

It was a miracle that they hadn't picked him up already, and he could only shiver at the thought of the mayhem they could create with someone as talented as the boy.

"Hmmm…I thought as much…well, what is it that ShinRa wants from me then?"

Stepping forward into the light, Tseng opened a folder and slid it across the table towards the boy along with a pen.

"ShinRa has recognized that your kind of talent is what it looks for in its recruits, and it only comes every once in a blue moon…plus keep in mind that this would also be a way to keep yourself from being placed in prison to make sure you don't become a potential enemy for us in the future."

The smirk slid off of the boy's face, and he seemed to read the contract in front of him with a frown and bored eyes.

"You will join the company and go through the SOLDIER program, but because the skills you currently possess…you will become a Turk Trainee immediately after your first semester of training…so what do you say Harrison J Potter?"

Finishing with the final line in the contract, the boy looked up at the both of them with a small frown still present on his face. He understood exactly what they were saying, and he didn't necessarily like it either. They had him trapped in a corner, and they knew it.

Basically it was either become a dog of ShinRa or die like one at the firing range.

Maybe even ending up as some obscure specimen in their labs.

Making his decision as he was obviously stuck in a corner, he stood up from the seat and the chains fell uselessly around his feet on the floor. Smirking at the gaping from the two men, he grabbed the pen offered to him and signed his name on the dotted line.

"Being a dog of ShinRa huh? Sounds interesting…not that I have much of a choice huh?"

* * *

And that was how Harrison J Potter or Black as he goes by now, found himself standing with his larger precious possessions slung over his small shoulder in a dufflebag, and his mother's pendant around his neck. Green eyes scanned the crowd, looking for anyone who showed that they had the potential to actually reach their dreams.

Unfortunately, he hadn't yet found someone who looked like they could be a match for him despite his lack of size.

"OH NO! I HOPE I'M NOT LATE! I CAN'T BE LATE!"

The scream of panic coming from the stairs caused everyone's heads to snap in the direction of the noise, which Harry was standing next to while in a daze of sorts. Right as he came out of it, he turned around only to be looking straight into a pair of violet eyes. Next thing he knew, Harrison was on the ground with a boy much bigger than he was on top of him. Groaning in pain, the petite raven-haired boy gritted his teeth as he controlled the urge to just impale the boy with as many butterfly knives as possible. It seemed the other finally remembered where he was, and started to scramble off of him.

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE I SWEAR!"

Running a hand through his loose bangs, the younger boy got up off the ground with no assistance before brushing his clothes off. "It's alright, but I would suggest that you watch where you're going…especially here in the slums." Tilting his head up, he stared into the other's bright violet eyes and smirked coyly. "You never know who exactly you may bump into, and if they will take it in a certain way."

Violet eyes widened while his cheeks turned a bright red at the seductive expression, but he tried to hide it by bringing his hand up to his face in a fist and coughing. "Well sorry about that." Then once he seemed to get his blush under control, he sent a large grin towards Harry, much to the latter's surprise. "My name is Zachary Fair, but you can call me Zack! What's your name?"

For some reason unknown to him, the small mass murderer couldn't help but feel amusement at the carefree attitude of the older boy in front of him. Allowing a small smile to form on his face, he looked up at the other from underneath his eyelashes. To further his amusement, the boy face was a dark shade cherry red once again.

"My name is Harrison James Black, but you can call me Harry or Orion whichever you prefer…it is nice to meet you Zack."

_**Unknown to him, the very moment that he had seen Zack Fair, he was brought into the inevitable destiny of the future SOLDIER and the fate of the planet itself. **_

_**Not that his destiny wasn't already intertwined with the fate of the world, but that will be something we will discuss later on.**_

* * *

End of Chapter 1~

* * *

Yep, I am officially done with the first chapter of Phenomenon! I am already planning on the second chapter, and it contains the introduction of a character we all know and love! XD I'm pretty sure you can guess who I am talking about. Well I hope that everyone liked the bit of Harry's past I put in here. There will be a time where I will go into full detail, but since it really didn't have much relevance than how Harry got the privilege of being interrogated by the Turks. I didn't really put all the juicy parts in there. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, and will stick around for the rest of this madness.

There will soon be many chapters of Harry doing feats of badassery, but I plan on going slow through Harry's years in Shinra before getting to Before Crisis and Crisis Core. I won't be going into too much detail with Before Crisis, unless I change my mind, but Crisis Core is a definite. That's all I have to say for now, see you at the next chapter!

Ja ne,

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy


	2. The Puppy

**Phenomenon**

**By: **Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy VII; those rights belong to JK Rowling and Square Enix respectively. Because we all know that the canon of both series as we know it would've been completely different. Plus some characters would've died in a more excruciatingly painful way than they did. I however do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

**Category: **Crossover

**Book(s)/Game(s): **Harry Potter/Final Fantasy VII (Crisis Core, Dirge of Cerberus, Advent Children), etc.

**Pairing(s): **I am not exactly sure as to what the pairings will be, but there shall be a lot of slash going on.

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **AU (from FFVII canon later), Blood, Character Death, Language, Lemons, Slash, Mentions of Human Experimentation, Prostitution, Rape, etc.

**Genre(s): **Action, Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, etc.

**Summary: **Harrison J Black, formerly known as Harry James Potter, has made a name for himself in the slums of Midgar after he massacred a building owned by one of Midgar's major crime lords. Being raised by his godfather, who was a former cop who held a grudge against one of the top crime bosses in the city, made sure that he was taught all that he would need to know in order to help his adopted father in taking down, and survive in this world. But in the end when he is the last one standing and he has no place else to go, ShinRa immediately takes him in due to his abilities. Meeting 13-year-old Zack Fair at the start of the SOLDIER program, he had no idea that he was in for the time of his life, and a destiny in which could decide the fate of the world he lived in.

**A/N:** Well I hope that everyone enjoyed the first chapter, and are excited to read this one! XD I am going to try and keep the chapters long enough to get everything in them that is needed. This chapter begins Harry's time before officially joining ShinRa. 8D Plus some original characters that will help further things along…you know the obligatory asshole characters. I hope that you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2: **The Pint-sized Assassin, the Puppy, and the Boot Camp from Hell (Pt. I)

* * *

Zack Fair hadn't ever thought he would meet someone like his new friend Harrison J (James) Black, Harry, Orion, or Emeralds as he had found himself calling him. The latter name seemed to be the one that the younger boy like being called, and so the spiky-haired country boy decided on that one. Glancing over at the 11-year-old reading some weapons magazine he pulled out of his bag sometime after they had gotten on the train. He took the time to take in his friend's appearance, and he couldn't help but marvel at how pretty he was.

'_There is no other way to describe him…well except beautiful, but I'm sure his pride wouldn't be able to handle that.'_

It was true after all; Harrison really looked like a girl. Despite this though, he didn't possess that introverted personality that was common in any pretty boys he had ever met. He was the exact opposite of that, and just a look from those green and a twitch of his lips made Zack blush. He even knew exactly what he was doing, which baffled him even more. While he was younger than him and everyone on this train, he held this sensual air about him that made him seem much older than his appearance portrayed.

Others on the train seemed to notice this as well, and were sending glances over in the direction of his friend. The more shady looking elder men especially, and the glances that were sent in their direction caused unpleasant shivers to run up and down Zack's spine. Harrison didn't seem to care much for the looks, and the country bumpkin couldn't decide if he was either unaware or just didn't feel like they were threatening enough to be worried. Frowning slightly, he decided to look out for his friend in any case.

It wouldn't do for his friend to get hurt, because of some creepy older guys didn't feel like keeping their desires to themselves.

"Black?"

Snapping his head in the direction of the voice, the boy from Gongaga watched as a boy with spiky red hair made his way towards them with surprised dark green eyes. Emerald green eyes widened in shock, and a warm smile formed on the petite boy's face. "Is that you Reno?" The next thing Zack knew, the red-haired boy was in front of Harrison and bringing him up into a tight embrace. His eyes widened in surprise of the event, and did nothing but gape as the smaller boy's eyes almost took the shape of dinner plates.

"Where have you been? I heard about what happened, but you went missing and no one could find you!"

The petite beauty seemed shocked once more at the affectionate gesture, but he soon relaxed and patted the other boy on his head with a smile. "I'm sorry that I worried you…its nice knowing that I had people worried for me though." Pulling away from the other, he looked him dead in the eye. "Some things have happened since the last time you saw me, and now I have now decided to join ShinRa due to some complications that have cropped up." Reno's eyes narrowed and a certain gleam flashed in them for a split second.

Happy that the other slum dog caught his drift, Harrison then turned to Zack and grinned at the puppy dog pout that was on his face. Latching onto his arm, he smirked as he laid his head on the dark-haired boy's shoulder. Tilting his head slightly, his smirk widened as he looked over at Reno with wide _innocent_ eyes. "Hey Reno, this is my friend Zack Fair by the way! He's from Gongaga, and since this is the first time he has been to Midgar…I was thinking of taking him to see the Market if we ever get some time to." Shaking his head, the redhead only snorted causing the country boy to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Are you sure if that is a wise idea Black? A country boy like him wouldn't last two minutes in the Market."

Covering his giggle with a hand at the indignant expression on Zack's face, which was akin to that of an kicked puppy as he protested. Harry couldn't help but find him just too adorable for his own good. Placing his free hand against the upset boy's chest, his smirk gained more of a seductive tint. "Oh he will be fine… I'll be with him, and no one would try anything if I'm there." Green eyes darkened slightly at the promised pain that practically glowed in his eyes at the thought. Reno, knowing about the pretty boy's unnatural skills with butterfly knives and temper, shivered in fear. Zack could only smile at him with his watery violet eyes practically sparkling with happiness.

"You are such a good friend Emeralds!"

The mentioned friend would admit that he wasn't really bothered by the glomp that he was then subjected to.

"_**ALRIGHT GIRLS! IT'S TIME TO END YOUR LITTLE TEA PARTIES!"**_

Cat-like green eyes snapped over to the intercom, while noticing that Zack jumped at the sudden sound in amusement. Everyone else on the train also looked towards the intercoms, and all sound in all of the carts slowly dwindled away.

"_**NOW, MY NAME IS SEARGENT PAINE! THIS IS HOW YOU WILL ADRESS ME! YOU LITTLE GIRLS THINK THAT YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO WORK FOR SHINRA? WELL WE'LL FIND OUT WHEN WE START NEXT WEEK!"**_

At this, a lot of those around the trio of under aged boys began talking about what they had just heard. Harrison ran a hand through his bangs while sighing slightly at the behavior of the adults. Nothing they heard was of importance, and so he didn't see what all this fuss was about. From what he had been told by the Verdot, the leader of the Turks, they were being dropped off basically at a variant of boot camp owned by ShinRa. Then they would be given their uniforms, a bunk, and then a speech during dinner.

Unpacking and settling in will be what they do for the first week, and then after that the real stuff begins. A hand landed on his arm, and snapped him out of his thoughts. Looking up into violet eyes, he noticed the worried expression that was being directed at him from his friends. "Are you alright Emeralds? Why are you being all cloudy?" Brushing his bangs away from his eyes, his fingers brushed against the silver beads that pinned back some of his hair on the left side of his head.

"Don't worry about me puppy…" Ignoring the squeak earned for that nickname, he continued on with his smirk just singing his amusement. "Nothing is wrong, I was just wondering how things are going to go once we reach this place." Reno laughed while sending his own smirk back at his old friend. "I was wondering about that too, plus I'm hoping that at least one of our teachers is a hot babe!" Harrison just raised an eyebrow, while Zack grinned and decided to share his own hopes.

"I just want the training to begin! I want to become a SOLDIER, and become a hero like Sephiroth!"

Reno rolled his eyes at that, while Harrison giggled once more at the passionate statement. Oh yes, his time in this place was definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

Walking down the hallway with his uniform and bag towards his bunk, he ignored the leers and wolf whistling that followed him as he went by the group of boot camp inhabitants that were already there. Rolling his eyes, he wondered how depraved they were to even think about being with an 11-year-old. _'Well there was Riddle, but he was a pretty fucked up person already…'_ Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he stalked through the rows of beds on the left side, where the pre-teen and teenagers were to be bunking. That was something that he thought was smart, cause there was no telling what would happen if the younger boys were put with the men.

Here there were no women, and since they were going to be here for about a year to get ready for the cadet program. Some of the men were going to be looking for some relief with others, and the younger boys would undoubtedly be targeted to fulfill the positions. Being the youngest and prettiest of the entire group, he knew that he would be facing some unwanted advances soon. Harrison was very aware of how the men were staring at him on the train, and only someone totally oblivious wouldn't have noticed the many eyes that were practically molesting him.

The looks he inherited from his mother and father were his pride and joy. Plus he had been pursued by many pimps in the slums looking for him to work for them, and even brothel owners trying to claim him as theirs. He was positive that someone was going to try something, and they would be the one to serve as an example for the others with any _ideas_ on approaching him. Smirking at the thought of riddling the person with his beautiful butterfly knives, he finally saw the bunk assigned to him and walked toward it.

Setting his uniform and his bag on the mattress, the petite black-haired boy sat on the bed with a sigh. He could only hope that Zack and Reno were bunked near him, because there was no way he could tolerate sleeping with random unknowns next to him. All the training he was put through taught him to be paranoid of those I didn't consider allies, and besides Zack and Reno. No one fit that category.

Noticing the sheets, thin comforter, and pillow wrapped in plastic under the bed. He began getting his bed ready so he wouldn't have to do it later. While placing the sheets on the bed, he noticed a couple of footsteps, which were coming from his left. Looking in that direction from his peripheral, and low and behold a small group made up of three men were coming towards him. Sighing once more, he turned to face the men as they came to a stop in front of his bunk.

"Well, look at what we've found here guys…"

Brushing his hair away from his eyes with a sigh of exasperation, he looked at the men with a bored look. "Is there something I can do for you gentlemen?" The man in the front smirked, and his eyes trailed the petite boy's slender body. "Of course, we know that things are going to be hard and we thought that we should offer you protection in exchange for…._**favors**_." Half-lidded emerald green eyes darkened, and a mockingly amused smile formed on his face. Placing his hand on his hip, he leaned more of his weight on his right leg.

"_**Favors**_ you say…what kind of _**favors**_ are you talking about here?"

The man obviously in charge gained a triumphant gleam in his eyes, and briefly made eye contact with his friends before turning back to him. "Well…in order to pay us back for this protection, you will have to pay us back in _**any and every**_ way we request." Harrison brought his hand up to his chin as he faked a contemplative look. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed that the group just seemed too proud of themselves. As if they had accomplished something, and he knew exactly what they thought they accomplished.

He knew what these men want, because they weren't the first, and they most definitely won't be the last. It was no surprise to him that he would have to deal with people like this, as he had expected as much. What he didn't like was the fact that they were all ready to try and trick, what they think of as a naive kid. These guys obviously had no morals, but he wasn't surprised that they were allowed to try and see if they were qualified to work for ShinRa.

After all, there were thousands of people like them in the shit hole known as Midgar.

"So how about it?"

Deciding that they would be the ones to serve as an example for any others, a small smile took residence on his face as he tilted his head to the side. The anticipation on their faces for a positive answer almost caused the smile to turn malicious. Fortunately, he was able to control himself.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to decline this _**generous **_offer of yours."

* * *

Jared Harvey couldn't believe the answer that came out of his target.

Who did this little slut think he was?

The plan was full-proof! Being in an environment where there was 0% chance of a female being there, he had already decided on having someone there to use as a release. It was just his luck that he had spotted the boy on the train with two others. He couldn't believe his luck at the feminine boy obviously going to the same boot camp. Seeing the looks the other men gave him, he knew that someone was going to snatch him up quickly as their own little fuck toy.

Of course, he couldn't allow that to happen and so planned with his buddies. If they offered protection from the other males, the boy would obviously be so grateful that he would beg for them to take him whenever they pleased.

"What did you say?"

Dull green eyes stared up into his brown, and the smile turned a little more ominous.

"I said that I will have to decline your offer…I don't plan on being someone's whore ever, especially not to a group of idiotic bastards."

Gritting his teeth, he looked over at the outraged expressions on his friends' face. This little brat did not just talk down to his betters. Moving forward, the brown-haired man grabbed the boy's delicate wrist and snarled.

"You'll do whatever I want you to you little slut!" A spark of something flashed through his eyes, but Jared was too enraged with the supposed disrespect that he hadn't noticed it. "From now on you will do as we say, and like it!" He said nothing, and he seemed to be shaking a bit. The boy's hair fell into his face, and the shaking seemed to get worse. This caused Jared to think he had won, but that thought was shut down before it even started as the boy suddenly threw his head back and began laughing.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! D-Do what you say? Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

He brought his other arm around his waist, and seemed to laugh harder and harder. Bill, the redheaded man on the left growled and stepped forward. "What is so funny brat? Do you understand the position you're in right now?" Not listening to him, Harrison continued laughing and the three began to get even more pissed off. This little boy was mocking them.

People who were in the room just watched in the situation in anticipation.

Sam, the blonde only stepped forward and a lecherous grin was wide on his face. "Well let's show him that were not playing around, I will if you want…I've haven't had any in a while, and this boy looks like he'll be plenty tight."

At that, Harrison stopped laughing and he pinned them all with lifeless green eyes. Very slowly a sneer formed on his face, and his free arm reached behind his back. "People like you sicken me, and I am not in the mood to deal with you assholes." Play time was over it seemed. His free hand, pulled out a small throwing knife that was in his pocket, and he knew what was going to have to happen.

In order to show not only these punks, but the others who thought he was going to become their little personal bitch. He was going to have to show that he could take care of himself, and that he would retaliate if harassed. These guys were going to be an example, which would most likely stay fresh in the minds of everyone here. Unfortunately for these guys, they were not going to be in much shape to join ShinRa when he was done with them.

Smirking maliciously, he slipped out of the man's hold and with a flick of the wrist threw his dagger straight into the face of his volunteered rapist. An agonized scream rang throughout the room, and any noise that was present seemed to have ceased immediately. Not allowing them to get themselves together, he swung his foot and landed a vicious hit at the brown-haired man's dick. A yelp of pain escaped him, and he crumbled to the ground holding his crotch with an aggrieved cry.

Cadets in the room, who were watching the whole confrontation, winced.

Harrison was sure that due to the force of his kick, not only was he impotent, but he wouldn't be walking anytime soon. Turning his gaze onto the only standing male, he dashed forward while nonchalantly pulling his knife with the other's eye, and then kicked his leg in a point that caused bone to snap through his skin. Sam fell down with tears in his dark eyes, and he held one hand to the eyeless socket, while his other hand was clutching at his leg causing him to bang his head on the metal bed post on the way down. Knocking himself out, the blood from his grievous injuries began pulling underneath him.

Ignoring the male, he dashed forward, he twisted the knife in his grip before slamming it at home in the man's midsection. Wide eyes stared at him in shock, and he coughed blood onto the younger male's cheek. That didn't stop him though, as his smirk only widened, and then he fell into the blissful darkness.

At that moment, he was sure that he had met a demon in human form, and those evil eyes would haunt him for years to come.

* * *

It has been hours since the fight, and sitting there in the center of the cafeteria with his friend and acquaintance. Zack Fair could say that he hadn't expected to be in the position he was in now. Looking around the cafeteria briefly, he noticed the terrified looks being sent to his table, and he knew who they were being sent to.

Harrison was sitting there eating his dinner with the manners of someone of the higher class, and seemed to be unconcerned with the terrified and awed looks being sent his way. The country boy was even more convinced that he really wasn't concerned with much. Just thinking about what happened earlier gave him the chills, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for those guys.

_

* * *

_

_Zack and Reno ran into the room along with the drill sergeant and the medics that had been summoned. From what the lone cadet who reported the fight said, he was fighting against three older men. Arriving there, they were surprised to see the scene before them. Instead of seeing their friend being beaten to death, Harrison was standing over the three with not a scratch on him. There was a bruise on his arm, but that was about it._

_Sighs of relief came from the two, but they were shaken out of that as Sergeant Paine stepped forward._

"_WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED HERE?"_

_Harrison only smirked, and he rested his hand on his hip. "I was just taking care of some garbage, though I couldn't exactly find a trash can…you wouldn't happen to know where one is would you sir?"_

'_It was a miracle that the he had been able to convince Paine that it was all in self-defense!' _

* * *

Sighing, he brought his spoon that was filled with what was supposed to be soup to his mouth. Well that was his intention, but another mouth took in the spoon, and his wide violet eyes connected with mischievous green. Gaping at the other, he watched as the black-haired boy pulled back with a raised eyebrow. "You weren't listening to a word I was saying were you?"

Blushing in embarrassment, he brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head. "I'm sorry…I was just lost in thought." A snort was heard from the other side of his friend, and he glared over at the redhead. Dark green eyes seemed to mock him, as a smirk just seemed to slide onto his face.

"You shouldn't think so hard next time…it's obvious that you'll only hurt yourself if you do."

Growling at the other akin to an affronted puppy, he didn't miss the amused laughing of Harrison.

"Stop it you two, the time for that can start tomorrow…this is our first night here, so I believe we should behave."

Reno looked over at the shorter boy for a moment in disbelief. "Behave? And how exactly is permanently disabling three men considered behaving Emeralds?"

Shrugging at the question, Harrison brought some of his hot soup onto his spoon and had his hand under it as he motioned for a blushing Zack to eat. "That was in self defense, plus I didn't exactly feel like having them harass me." The redhead slum rat only shook his head at the nonchalant reply. He really should've expected much.

"You haven't changed at all Emeralds…you haven't…not at all."

An amused look filtered onto Harrison's face, "But of course…I see no reason not to…" Turning to Zack, the green-eyed assassin sent kicked puppy looks in his direction. "Do you think I should change Zack? Is there something wrong with the way I act?" Panicking slightly, the spiky-haired male vehemently protested the idea with the enthusiasm of a puppy on crack. This caused Harry to start all laughing, and try to calm on him.

Once everyone was finished eating, they had to sit through a speech made by Paine, whom was glaring at Harrison all the while. Apparently, the man hadn't been impressed by him being in a fight his first night here. The petite assassin knew that he was most likely going to be the target of the man's ire, but he didn't particularly care. He didn't matter in the long run for what he is here to accomplish, and plus there really wasn't much that he could do to him.

Smirking slightly at the things ahead, Harrison looked over at his two friends, and knew that things were going to start tomorrow. He had to get into the cadet program, and he would make sure that Zack and Reno were there with him. Allowing his eyes to drift back to the challenging glare sent his way from Paine, his lips formed a smirk.

It was almost guaranteed that training was going to be very entertaining.

* * *

End of Chapter 2~

* * *

Well I am finally done with chapter 2, and I am going to go onto chapter 3! XD I have decided that this Boot Camp arc isn't going to be very long. As the story will really get interesting when they get into the cadet program, and so the next chapter will have a brief time skip to near the ending of Boot Camp. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter, and will wait patiently for the next.

It will have more interaction between Zack, Harry, and Reno. As well as show the status they have among the other possible cadets, and sergeants that look after their training. Plus the strange hatred that Paine shows him, will be explained as they are leaving Boot Camp. Well, until next time!

Ja ne,

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy


	3. Boot Camp From Hell

**Phenomenon**

**By: **Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy VII; those rights belong to JK Rowling and Square Enix respectively. Because we all know that the canon of both series as we know it would've been completely different. Plus some characters would've died in a more excruciatingly painful way than they did. I however do own this fanfic, my ideas, and OCs.

**Category: **Crossover

**Book(s)/Game(s): **Harry Potter/Final Fantasy VII (Crisis Core, Dirge of Cerberus, Advent Children), etc.

**Pairing(s): **I am not exactly sure as to what the pairings will be, but there shall be a lot of slash going on.

**Rating: **M

**Warning(s): **AU (from FFVII canon later), Blood, Character Death, Language, Lemons, Slash, Mentions of Human Experimentation, Prostitution, Rape, etc.

**Genre(s): **Action, Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Humor, Romance, etc.

**Summary: **Harrison J Black, formerly known as Harry James Potter, has made a name for himself in the slums of Midgar after he massacred a building owned by one of Midgar's major crime lords. Being raised by his godfather, who was a former cop who held a grudge against one of the top crime bosses in the city, made sure that he was taught all that he would need to know in order to help his adopted father in taking down, and survive in this world. But in the end when he is the last one standing and he has no place else to go, ShinRa immediately takes him in due to his abilities. Meeting 13-year-old Zack Fair at the start of the SOLDIER program, he had no idea that he was in for the time of his life, and a destiny in which could decide the fate of the world he lived in.

**A/N:** I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update! D8 I have been so preoccupied with Bones that I had been neglecting this story sadly enough. Plus with me being in College, and them bombarding us with projects…I really don't get as much time to work on Fanfiction as I would like. XD But I am back and I will be coming up with a schedule for my free time of how I am going to be working on all of these chapters. Also, if anyone can figure out the movie reference, then I will update 2 chapters of whatever fic of mine is your favorite, regardless if it's on this profile or on my DeathNoteMaker one!

Well here is chapter 3 of Phenomenon!

* * *

**Chapter 3: **The Pint-sized Assassin, the Puppy, and the Boot Camp from Hell (Pt. II)

* * *

Steadying his breathing, Harry continued on with his quick pace. Like he had been told the training they were being put through was rigorous, and the petite cadet-hopeful couldn't help the smirk that slithered onto his pretty face. This was the sort of thing he lived for after all, and he could honestly admit that he missed the days that his godfather had made him run through the slums with a few hundred Gil jingling in a pouch around his neck. Glancing over at Zack and Reno, he couldn't help but admire their developing physique. He knew that he was young, and they were his friends but nothing said that he couldn't admire.

"STEVENS! PICK UP THE PACE!"

Glancing back over his shoulder, he noticed that the man was once again messing with one of the bigger recruits. The said recruit looked like he was about to collapse in exhaustion, and for the discouragement he must be feeling from the instructors words. Frowning slightly, Harry slowed down a bit till he was right next to the man. When the man turned his head to look at him, the petite boy smiled widely and mentally laughed at the blushed that took place on his face.

"Hey don't worry about him, just pace yourself and you will make it…don't let him get you down much."

With that, he then sped up and passed by the others and reached his previous position. All the while, he missed the looks being sent his way from the straggler.

Soon, they were all told to stop and Harry made his way over to Zack and Reno. Zack, whom had been pushing himself way beyond his limits, had collapsed onto the ground. Reno was barely able to keep himself from falling to the ground. Covering his mouth with his hand to muffle his chuckles, he placed his hands on his waist and raised an eyebrow at them. While he was a little winded, he wasn't as exhausted as the other two. Then again, he wasn't trying to be the top dog in the pack, which was a thing that the two had going on for a while now.

Brushing his hair from his face, he sighed and made his way over to Zack. Holding out his hand, he smirked at the panting boy and once again couldn't help but liken him to a puppy. "Come on Zack, get off the ground…I'm already going to have a hard enough time washing our clothes and I don't need to worry about getting these mud stains out of it." Pouting, Zack grabbed Harry's hand and then a devious smirk slithered onto his face making the latter look at him warily.

Next thing Harry knew, he yelped as he was pulled down to the ground. "Come down here with me Emeralds!" Reno was stunned for a bit before he growled at the sight. "Oi Fair! What do you think you're doing!" The petite black-haired boy sighed as he tried to pry himself from Zack's arms, and get off of the ground. He was definitely going to have a hard time during laundry day, and he was going to make sure that Zack would suffer for it.

"HEY GIRLS! CUT OUT YOUR LITTLE CELEBRATION AND GET BACK TO THE BASE!"

Finally, Harry was able to get himself separated after Zack jumped up with his grip still tight on him. Reno was glaring at Zack while the latter was only smirking at him mockingly. Sighing, Harry brushed off any dust that had collected onto his clothes and tried to straighten his uniform. The three quickly made their way to the base, and got ready to eat lunch. Getting into the cafeteria, Zack immediately jumped into the line while Harry and Reno made their way to their regular table.

"I don't know how you can stand that guy sometimes Black."

Smirking, Harry tilted his head to the side and rested his cheek on the back of his hand. "Well its obvious…I enjoy the chaos that happens around him." Closing his eyes briefly, he opened them again halfway. "Plus…I guess that he is one of the only people whose company I have come to genuinely enjoy." Reno gapped as the smaller male looked in the direction of the line, and his green eyes landed on the said topic of their conversation.

"There aren't many people that I willingly associate with besides you and my God father, I was just as surprised as you are about how quickly I took to Zack…"

Half-lidded green eyes slid over to Reno, and he a serious expression was on his face.

"Something was telling me that he would be important to me, and I always trust my instincts."

With that, he said nothing else and a smile formed on his face as Zack came towards their table while balancing three trays. "Well the best thing they had was pizza, and I was lucky enough to actually get the last three slices!" Grinning widely, he plopped himself down on the opposite side of the table and then handed Harry one of them first.

"I remembered to get you some of the yogurt that you like, and had to almost fight with some guy to get it!"

Covering his mouth to stifle the giggle he wanted to release so badly, Harry then wrapped his arms around his mid-section. "You really amuse me Zack, but thank you for risking your life to get me some yogurt." The Spiky-haired boy brought a hand up to scratch the back of his head as he chuckled in embarrassment. "Don't worry about it Emeralds!" Reno just sighed and scowled angrily, "You are such a kiss-ass Fair!" Zack only squawked in protest of the label, and Harry laughed softly at his two friends.

All the while, he was practically oblivious the longing looks that someone was sending in their direction, but Reno was not.

* * *

Closing his eyes, Zack sighed as he let the hot water wash down his body. The trainers had been running them ragged for a while now, and it was mostly due to them almost being done with basic training and ready to become cadets in ShinRa. Glancing over at a certain person curiously, he thought about all the information he had collected on the recent new admirer of his pretty friend. Oscar Stevens, one of the lower bracket-dwellers in the Boot Camp.

Apparently he was talentless and an all-around future drop out of the program, which was not something that he and Reno looked for in a potential friend for Emeralds. Plus he seemed to be the favorite for Sergeant Paine's to pick on. But unlike the redhead, Zack couldn't help but feel sympathetic for the male. Due to his low status, he had no friends and actually seems to get bullied by others.

The violet-eyed cadet hopeful didn't know what to think about him, and decided that he will think on it a bit more before doing anything.

"Oi Stevens!"

Snapping his head in the direction of the voice, Zack frowned as he saw who had spoken. Jake Summers was a native from Sol, as was proven by his tanned skin. He was a pretty handsome guy, but his personality was very ugly. Or so Harry had mentioned once before during their little breaks, after the former had hit on the petite green-eyed boy.

"_I wouldn't lower myself to even associate with someone that gets their rocks off by making someone else feel bad about themselves."_

Oscar, who was also showering up, stiffened before slowly turning around to look at Jake over his shoulder. He didn't say anything, but his body language told Zack everything. It seems that Jake was one of his many tormentors. Narrowing his eyes as the Sol native made his way over towards the larger boy with his little gang right behind him. He knew that if things got out of hand, screw the status quo that had been established between their groups. Zack never really liked Jake from what he had been told by Harry, and Reno also didn't have an exactly positive opinion of him either.

"I heard that you beat your usual time…" The muscular young man walked over to the thicker male, and then placed a hand on his shoulder in a mock friendly gesture. "I even heard that Black had talked to you, and encouraged you during the run." For a brief second a flash of pride welled up in the other's eyes, and Zack wasn't surprised. Many here seemed to think that if Harry bothered talking to them that it was something special.

To Stevens, it most likely was special. After all, though the petite boy wasn't part of any circle other than theirs, he was still sought after by many. Jake's surprising friendly gesture than changed as a scowl formed on his face. With no effort, he pushed the other towards the wall with little to no trouble despite Oscar being bigger than him.

Zack watched this, and knew that his instincts wouldn't allow him to just let this happen while he was here. But since it hadn't gotten out of hand, he wouldn't interfere just yet.

"What makes you think that you can even breathe the same air as Black, much less talking to him?"

Oscar didn't say anything as the pride in his eyes disappeared instantly, and he almost curled up in defense against the words and the blows that he was sure to come. A sneer was etched into Jake's handsome face, as he and his buddies decided to surround him. Sighing, Zack knew that he didn't have the heart to let this continue any further.

"You shouldn't even think yourself worthy enough to take a single glance at him!"

Cutting off the water that had been pouring down on him, Zack grabbed the towel that been hanging overhead and turned around. "And who exactly made you the person who decides such things Summers?"

At the sound of his name, the De la Sol native turned around and scowled. "Of course I should be a fair judge!" Oscar, who was still on the ground seemed to relax as he noticed the attention, was off of him, and now onto Zack. Looking up from his position on the ground, the larger male's eyes were wide with shock and awe.

The spiky-haired boy couldn't help but feel pity for Oscar, and shame towards himself. He knew that long ago, he would have rushed to save anyone and would've prevented bullying before it even started. Unfortunately, spending so much time with Harrison and Reno, he had developed some sense of self preservation, which prevented him from running headlong into everything. Now, he was back on his 'saving-people' thing, as the emerald-eyed boy had called it.

"After all, if Black doesn't even talk to me then this loser over here stands no chance at all."

Smirking, Zack crossed his arms and narrowed his purple eyes on the other male. "Of course, it's because you do shit like this is why he doesn't talk to you…who made you the one who decides who he can talk to or not." Glancing over at Oscar, the spiky-haired preteen winked at the shocked man before turning back to Jake. "Obviously there was something in this guy that Harrison liked, and so he had talked to him." Placing his hands on his towel-covered waist, he leaned forward slightly.

"The same can't be said for you, because Emeralds said that he couldn't stand you."

Despite the tan, Jake's face acquired a bright red color in embarrassment as the others in the showers snickered. Everyone knew this, and even Jake did but it didn't make it any less embarrassing hearing it from a close friend of the said boy. Scowling, the De la Sol native turned on the ball of his foot and stomped off with his buddies trailing along behind him. Chuckling, Zack turned towards Oscar and held out a hand. "Well that takes care of that…are you alright buddy?"

Right at that moment, Zack was oblivious to the hero worshipping look that the other gave him. Nor did he know the change that this single event will bring in the future.

* * *

Stretching his arms above his head, Harrison watched the argument between Reno and Zack with an apathetic look. After all, he had gotten used to it by now and so wasn't bothered by it. Their bunker was having an inspection today, and everyone was nervous except for them. Zack and Reno had Harrison there to practically play Mommy to make sure their stuff was situated. Most of the others were scrambling around trying to do last minute touch ups of their bunks, and the sight of them running around like chickens with their heads cut off was hilarious.

Brushing his hair over his shoulder, the green-eyed beauty snorted as he eyed Jake who was trying to find a place to hide his porn magazines. Snorting at the predictability of the Sol boy, he then looked over and saw Oscar's bunk was clean. Crossing his arms, he couldn't help but smile. It seemed that lately Oscar had been getting himself together and was coming along in the training. Others in the bunker have even started talking to him, and seeing this made Harry happy. After all, he didn't like how he had been treated and was unfortunately unable to do much due to his own shaky situation.

Running a hand through his loose hair, the green-eyed boy turned to look as Jake successfully got one of his followers to hide the porn in his footlocker. Glancing down at his own locker, he nodded as he saw the lock was firmly in place. The door to the barracks slammed open, and Paine came walking in flanked by two of his occupants of the previous bunkers.

"INSPECTION BEGINS NOW! LINE UP!"

Immediately everyone took their place in front of their bunk, and stood at attention. The inspection was as they expected, Paine checked their bunks, the space around it, and just looked for even the smallest imperfection. After inspecting his, Reno's, and Zack's bunks, Paine glanced over at Harry and only a smug smirk. Paine had been hoping that the petite boy wouldn't have enough time to clean all three of their bunks, but was only disappointed another time. Snorting, the man continued down the rows. Sniggering a bit at how Zack had relaxed, he didn't notice Paine stopping a bit down from his bunk until he heard a bang.

Snapping his head in the direction of the sound, he saw Paine tossing random objects out of a footlocker. Looking to see whose footlocker, a sense of dread spread through him as he saw whose bunk it was. Oscar stood in front of his bunk as the sergeant ripped through the footlocker and all the items that were now being thrown around. "WHAT IS THIS?" At the question everyone stiffened and their heads turned in the direction of the man.

Coming from the side of the bed, he came to stand in the middle of the room. Holding up an object in his hand, his face was red with anger. Turning to look at Oscar with a snarl, he brought the object up in a way that everyone could see it. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" For a moment nothing was said before a mumble came from Oscar. Perking up at the voice, Paine's eyes latched onto Oscar's large frame and he stepped closer to the larger male.

"What was that?"

Looking down at his feet and shuffling a bit in place, the large male mumbled a bit louder and it only caused Paine's sneer to deepen. "Speak up Stevens!"

Gulping audibly, Oscar hunched his shoulders as he answered, this time clearly.

"A Jelly donut."

For a moment, not a word was uttered as Sergeant Paine gritted his teeth. Lifting up the now identified object, and holding it for all to see he repeated.

"A Jelly donut…a Jelly donut…_**A FUCKING JELLY DONUT**_!"

Throwing the white pastry to the ground, everyone flinched as the said jelly in the donut splattered out do the force.

* * *

After that, it seemed like whatever progress Oscar had made was reversed. The night after the unexpected embarrassment, Jake and his asshole lackeys had gathered many of the other occupants of their bunker and beat the large male with pillows filled with bars of soaps. Of course, they had done this around the time that Harry, Zack, and Reno were given night guard duty. Harry could tell the next day that something had happened.

Oscar had avoided everyone, not that it was easy as everyone who had become friendly with him suddenly became indifferent to his very existence. Plus Jake had been looking a bit too smug for the petite boy's taste, and honestly he was sure that asshole had something to do with this. Unfortunately, there was nothing that he would be able to do and so he couldn't help Oscar in any way. Zack was beside himself, as his 'saving people' thing had been going into overdrive for the last two months of boot camp. The only thing keeping him from beating up anyone who even remotely looked at Oscar wrong was him distracting him with vulgar jokes and innuendos that cause the spiky-haired puppy sputter in shock and embarrassment.

Reno of course distracted him, and reminded him of his own situation and not being able to cause any trouble. With his random groping and riling up Zack, they were all successful in distracting themselves, but it didn't make what was happening around them any better…nor did stop them from feeling like shit somewhere deep inside for their inactiveness in preventing the isolation of Oscar. Though Harry made sure to help him during training, and even then he slipped in comments of encouragement that seemed to help him.

Or at least he had believed so.

The sound of a rifle going off shook Harrison out of his bed, as well as others in the bunker. Immediately jumping out of his bed, he took off in the direction of the gunshot sound but not without grabbing a small pistol that he had managed to smuggle in with him. Making his way to the bathroom, he kicked the door open and aimed his gun with narrowed eyes. But the scene in front of him caused his eyes to widen and he paused in shock.

"Hey look Harrison! I've finally done it!"

Others from the bunker made their way into the bathroom, and they all took in the picture that Oscar made as he stood over the body of Sergeant Paine's headless corpse laying in between two latrines. Blood was splattered back across the wall, and bits and chunks of tissue littered the floor around the body, which continued to pump blood up through the neck as if it were a fountain. Harry, having done worse wasn't surprised, but he was able to get another from their bunker to go get a superior officer. Jake was retching over in one of the vacant latrines, and others in the crowd weren't better off.

Looking into Oscar's wild dark eyes, Harry closed his eyes in sadness. It seemed that he hadn't helped enough, and somehow…he couldn't help but feel that this was his fault.

"Yes…you've done it Oscar…you've really done it."

Hearing the alarm go off and some of the large males came into their bunk behind another Sergeant and slowly went over to restrain the smiling male. As they passed him with the crazed male, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as Oscar kept asking him to praise him for his good job…be his friend…

* * *

The day of their graduation from Boot Camp, was the exact same day that Oscar was executed for killing his superior officer.

* * *

Getting onto the bus taking them to the train station to go to ShinRa Headquarters, Harry sat with Zack and Reno. Looking out of the window towards the Boot Camp, he filed away the experience and made a vow to look after those who are targeted for bullying. After what happened to Oscar…he just couldn't let things come to that anymore. Glancing over at Zack and Reno, he saw that they too felt the same way…more Zack than Reno, but the latter also agreed if not reluctantly.

Falling over to the side, his head rested on Zack's shoulder, while Reno rested his head in Harry's lap. Emerald green eyes closed as the presences of his friends helped lull him to sleep.

* * *

End of Chapter 3~

* * *

Well I'm finally finished with this! XD I am sorry that it had taken so long, but I just had to update something. Felt wrong if I didn't. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and will wait patiently for the next…I think I'm planning on updating Bones and You Know My Name very soon, especially since I'm taking Summer Quarter off of SCAD.


End file.
